


Reminisce

by vectacular



Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss ryuji day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Ryuji thinks about what-if's.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Z-to-A of Pegoryu [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540372
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Mainly because my last one was 3k I think. Also, Kiss Ryuji Day!! This is the first time I've actually done something for it, even though I've been a fan for years.

It’s a little half-thought that comes to him while waiting for Ren at the restaurant. _What if we never met?_ There are so many circumstances that led up to it, and changing one of those things…

Would he have continued to be an outsider, scorned by the school and his classmates? How would that have affected him at the age he is now, with a happy coaching job and being _nothing_ like Kamoshida? Would he have ditched Tokyo, moved somewhere without that axe hanging over his head? 

Frowning, he rests his head on his folded arms. _Would I even get out of Tokyo?_ Maybe some alternate him ends up in jail, or dead somewhere, and his mum mourns him everyday… 

Ryuji shakes the thought out, not liking it one bit. 

Really, thinking of the what-ifs mostly seems like a gamble on how worse life could get, so he should stop. 

_Where is he?_ He scowls and gets out his phone. No messages from Ren. It is early though, considering he came here with 15 minutes to spare, mainly to get a good table. 

Yawning, he stretches in the seat, deciding to look through social media until Ren arrives. Ryuji stumbles upon an account full of cat videos and goes through them, cooing. 

“Whatever you’re looking at better not be cuter than me,” a familiar voice says before there’s a warm weight next to him. 

“It’s up there,” he grins and Ren looks at the videos, then shrugs, conceding. 

“You’re right. _However_ ,” Ryuji rolls his eyes, knowing what’s coming up next, “it’s not cuter than you!” Ren grins triumphantly and leans in for a kiss. Ren pulls away shortly, and Ryuji’s glad he got a corner booth so he can hug his husband closer to him without discomfort. “Were you waiting long?” 

Ryuji shrugs, “not really. Did have some _pleasant_ thoughts earlier,” he says dryly. Ren pulls back, face concerned. “Just―y’know, if we never met, I’d be―I don’t know, but I can’t imagine a life without you in it,” he gulps. Fingers stroke his face and Ren frowns.

“My life would be terrible without you. Unbearable,” Ren comes closer until their foreheads touch. “What brought this on?” 

“Dunno. Just a stray thought or somethin’,” he shrugs.

Ren hums. And then starts kissing him, all over his face, “enough of that! We’re married! And happy! And together!” Ren punctuates his words with kisses over his eyelids, cheek, nose, mouth and Ryuji giggles under the onslaught. “And if we didn’t meet each other then,” Ren’s voice is hushed, just for them, “I know we’d meet some other way,” Ren says seriously, eyes boring into him. 

“Yeah,” he chokes out, heart full of love for his husband. 

“What do you say we get out of here?” Ren wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Dude, no. You just got here, and we still need to eat,” he pats Ren’s waist, who just pouts at him cutely. “Plus, we had to make _reservations_ for this place. Need to see if they’re good enough,” he points out. Ren sighs and flops over him. 

“Fine. But we’re skipping dessert,” Ren’s voice is muffled due to the face in his shoulder, but he’s known Ren for long enough to know. 

A shape comes up to the table, and he looks up to see a waiter, unfazed by Ren hanging off him. “Are you ready to order?”

_**[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sir, they're married... 
> 
> Consider feeding me lots of comments and kudos to give me validation!! ♥ ♥ 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/613442975777832960/kiss-ryuji-day-as-well-as-next-in-the-a-z-500) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1242310413343023104)


End file.
